


Daring Do

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda contemplates a new purchase</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/gifts).



> Dear canon fans, no I did not research to see if this slots properly with their established places and times in history. If it contradicts, I take sole responsibility and plead for mercy! ;-)

"What do you need with one?" Rebecca asked, bemused as Amanda continued to study the weapons.

"I don't just anger our own, Rebecca," she answered blithely. "One shot or two?"

"Knowing you, four," Rebecca retorted.

Amanda laughed at that, then shook her head. "I don't have money for a custom piece. I could get it…"

"They threw you out of the saloon two nights ago," her friend reminded.

"There are other ways."

They both began to laugh, enough to draw the machinist back to them.

"Ladies, while I commend you both for wanting to see to your protection in the rough life of these lands, perhaps finding suitable company would serve best? I've a brother looking for a wife to take on the trail into the northwest…" he began.

"Oh, but good sir, I fear we cannot," Rebecca said with perfectly warm regret that was completely a lie. "We are only here a few weeks, awaiting kin, before we go on to California," she told him.

"Ah, then, I suppose it is best you each choose one of these muff pistols, just on the off chance a bloke gets the wrong idea on ladies of your beauty all alone," he told them. "I'll even discount the price; I've sisters yet to marry, and would prefer to buy a judge than bury one of them for savage handling getting the better of them."

"You are both noble and kind," Amanda told him, setting into the bargaining with a child's delight in it.


End file.
